Chemistry of a Car Crash
by hidden in plain view
Summary: Sasuke, an uptight famous author, learns to live as he meets a mysterious blond stranger. Somehow he finds himself following this strange carefree man doing things he never thought was possible... Sasunaru AU BEING REWRITTEN
1. Preface

Ok so i know I owe so many of you loyal fans an update on tons of my stories but I'm having severe writer's block! With all my notes destroyed I'm stuck! But never fear for I am working on them.. slowly.. but working on them!

Anyway this is just something I found from awhile ago and felt like writing... I've got a bunch of idea's for its plot and don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom of the page!

disclaimer: I wish I was witty enough to think of somethign catchy and humerous here but sadly writer's block is evil and has my wit chained up... it is also attempting the kidnapping of Naruto... I think it may have issues with me not owning it...

Enjoy!

* * *

New York City, a bustling crowded nightlife community, was currently being packed by fangirls coming from all over the world. The news had leaked, that date was circled and starred, Sasuke Uchiha, the famous heartthrob author, was autographing his latest book, Thought out lies.

Sasuke sighed as he signed yet another one of his books, braced himself for the high pitched scream and waved the next one up. Finally his editor told him to take a break. Spotting a small cafe across the street, he snuck over there to escape the hourds of woman and occasional man.

Sasuke sat down near the corner enjoying his herbal tea. A light chuckle caressed his ears, intriguing him to find the source. There a few tables away was a young blond man smiling at soemthing across the street. Following the blond's gaze his eyes locked onto the form of his editor.

The raven jumped slightly when a soft voice spoke. "That poor man." Two sparkling blue eyes met onyx. "How could you just leave him there with..." The boy jestured toward the mob of females. "that."

Sasuke stared for a minute unbelieving this stranger was talking so casually to him. "hn."

The blond blinked before smiling and walking over. Plopping down in the seat across from the Uchiha he introduced himself. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke took a good look at the boy, noticing the tanned skin, soft blond locks, twin pair of azure eyes and 6 identical scars marring his smooth cheeks.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he returned in way of greeting.

Naruto sat pondering a minute, his face scrunched up, his lips pursed. "Why does that sound so familiar?" a bright smile appeared on his face. "Your the author those girls were going crazy over?"

"Unfortunetly yes."

Naruto's smile faded. "Why is that unfortunate?"

"Have you seen them? They like wild animals!"

"But your loved by millions!" Naruto's smile grew wistful as an unidentified emotion filled his eyes.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to interuppt but is there anything _else_ I can get you?" their waiter butted in smiling at the whiskered boy.

"No thanks!" Naruto replied back to his more chipper tone.

Sasuke saw the hungry gaze the waiter was directing at Naruto.

"Are you sure?" the man asked again in a final attempt.

"He said he doesn't want anything." Sasuke broke in with a glare.

The waiter nodded and turned away.

"Thanks, the people sure are nice here. He keeps offering me so much stuff!" The blond babbled.

The Uchiha glanced at the mysterious stranger. 'How naive can someone be?'

"So why are you here?" the boy he was just thinking about broke his thoughts.

"My editor gave me a break." he sparred the fangirls a glance. "And who wouldn't escape that?" he said in disgust.

"True they do seem a bit viscious." he winced as he saw a girl pull out another's hair.

"You don't seem to be from around here."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" The Uchiha questioned.

Naruto glanced at the stranger. "You'll probably find it pathetic."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really well perhaps you'll let me be the judge of that?"

The blond stared wearily before breaking into a fox grin. "Since I was little I've always wanted to sit in Paris at a little cafe and read a book. I just wanted tha timage..." Soft laughter followed. "I don't have quite enough money for Paris so I thought New York would surfice." with a small shrug he looked back up at the Uchiha. "Sound's stupid i know.. but that's one down on the list."

"List?" the raven questioned.

Somethign flashed in dazzling blue eyes before it was replaced with a forced happiness. "I'm on a mission.. to do everything on my to do list before I die."

* * *

Did you love it hate it somewhere in between it?! Let me know with the ever awesome review button!

I'm letting you readers suggest some ideas for the story! I've got a few myself but I would love seeing what you think Naruto's todo list should have!

spoiler: I've allready got him swimming in a public fountain and making Sasuke smile...


	2. nuisence

This is dedicated to my faithful reviewer Amethyst rules!!! For without them I would not have this posted so fast! So thank her oodles!

And thank you to all the others who have reviewed!!! They make my day!!!

* * *

recap:

"I'm on a mission.. to do everything on my to do list before I die."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the boy. "Aren't you to young to be thinking about this?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly, his blond locks swishing. "Nope! I'm 18! A legal adult! and you should always live life to the fullest no matter what!"

"Hn that;s an attitude that will get you broke and living on the streets."

Naruto stared at the man with pity. "But does all that make you happier than I am?" he waved his hand to the crowd of fangirls.

Sasuke stared at the woman and occasional man with disgust. "No I suppose not, though I do enjoy a bed and a good meal."

"Can't compare to lying under the stars at night, contemplating the worlds unanswered questions."

"Dobe I have a feeling you don't do that last part."

Naruto pouted cutely. "Hey! At least let me sound smart!"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Hey Hey Teme! how much time do you have before you have to be back to whatever you have to do over there?"

Sasuke looked down at his watch surprised to notice the time. "I should have been back 5 minutes ago."

Naruto smiled brightly "Well how about you play hooky?"

"I have a job Dobe unlike you and it happens to pay well."

"Oh come on Sasuke you know you want to, I mean who wants to go back to that?" he made a gesture to the still huge crowd across the street.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned putting his coat on to leave.

"Please? Just help me finish one goal!" Naruto used his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke glanced around the cafe trying to avoid the watering blue orbs. His gaze rested in the corner where the waiter from earlier was hovering, staring at the blond beauty like he was a piece of meat.

"Fine Dobe but only for a little while." 'Besides someone has to stop you from getting raped' he thought silently.

"Yatta! Come on Teme I want to show you something!" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha dashing out the back exit. AS soon as he was out of the cafe an orange blue tackled him.

Sasuke crouched into a defensive position ready to kill whatever had just attacked his ... friend... sorta, but the sound of laughter stopped him. Looking down at the blond he was met with a wide smile and glistening amused eyes.

"Teme meet Kyuubi, Kyuubi meet Teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This blond was strange. "A fox?"

Naruto nodded his head childishly swinging the animal in his arms. "I found him the same day..." his voice drew off as his eyes darkened.

"Same day as?" Sasuke prodded.

Naruto blinked before another grin was forced upon his face. "Nothing nothing just was walking and this little guy was getting beat up by some kids. I scared them off and took care of him. Since then we're inseparable and he's helping me with my mission!" Naruto cooed as he scratched the scruff of fur on Kyuubi's neck.

Sasuke simply stared at the odd sight before turning around. "If that's all you wanted to show me then I'm heading back."

Naruto panicked. "Wait! You have to help me complete a goal remember!"

"I don't recall agreeing to that."

"Please?" Naruto's eyes grew wide once again.

"Not happening." Sasuke being the cold bastard he is walked away form the sniffling blond. Not one to give up Naruto chased after the stoic raven.

"Fine if you won't come with me I'm going with you."

"What?" Sasuke asked startled.

Naruto ignored him in favor of pulling out a notepad from his pocket. Flipping to a blank page he scribble something down quickly.

Sasuke not likely the fact he was ignored went to snatch the notebook away form him only to have naruto duck away.

"Sorry Teme, my eyes only. unless you help me with my goals!"

"Hn."

Sasuke walked back into the chaos that was the book store the nagging presence of the blond behind him. His editor approached him looking worse for wear.

"Where have you been?!"

Sasuke just glared at the man before gracefully sitting down behind the signing table. Running a hand through his hair he looked around for the blond only to see he'd disappeared.

"Hn finally." but he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, the blond had been interesting to say the least.

* * *

Cracking his knuckles Sasuke sighed as the last fan left clutching his newest signed book to her chest.

"Gosh I thought it would never end!" a familiar voice rang out into the empty building.

Sasuke eyes widened as he saw the boy approach him.

"Surprised to see me eh Teme?"

Sasuke glared. "Dobe, i would think even you would be smart enough to figure out I'm not helping you."

"I'm not here for your help anymore, I added a new goal to my list today and I can't leave till I've completed it. It would be rather troublesome to say the least to have to track you down again."

Sasuke stood there baffled, he couldn't understand this man. "Whatever I'm going home."

The raven grabbed his backpack and coat before slipping out the door leaving his editor to clean what ever mess the fans had left. The blond followed him like a shadow. Sasuke decided the best solution was to ignore him.

Naruto walked alongside watching his breath fog in the cool night air. Approaching a nice apartment building Sasuke pulled out a set of keys before turning to face the annoyance of his day. "Your not coming in."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Did I say I was?"

Sasuke stared at him suspiciously before unlocking the door and entering shutting the door in the blond's face.

Naruto sighed before opening the backpack he had been carrying revealing a rolled up sleeping bag. He whistled shrilly and Kyuubi came trotting up to him, laying in his lap. Smirking at the shadowed outline in the Uchiha's window he settled himself down for the night.

Sasuke stared out the window as the blond drifted to sleep on his front porch. "There's no way the blond will stay there all night.. he's bluffing."

5 minutes later Sasuke was still staring out the window. "Wait! He's on my property i can kick him out." opening the window he shouted down to the slumbering blond.

"Dobe get off my property!"

"Free world Teme, call the police if you want but their chief Jerieya loves me."

Sasuke scowled. "Fine freeze for all our care!" he slammed his window shut before retreating to his bedroom. He climbed under the black sheets, forcing his eyes shut. An hour later he was glaring at the ceiling as if it was to blame for the blond nuisance outside.

"Why me?!" he groaned as the Dobe went into a horrible rendition of jingle bells outside his door.

Giving up, his Uchiha pride be damned, he stormed over to the front door pulling it open almost unhinging it. "you. inside. now. if it will make you shut up!"

Naruto smiled happily before plowing his way into the home as if he owned it, Kyuubi trotting behind him.

"Coach. Tomorrow you leave or I'll bring the freaking F.B.I. if I have to!"

"Your not much of a morning person eh Teme?" the blond grinned as the Uchiha threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up. go to bed. be gone in the morning."

Naruto just kept smiling as Sasuke stalked back to his room.

* * *

A muffled groan came from a pile of blankets as messy raven locks emerged from there warm comfort. Sleepy obsidian eyes blinked as a smell drifted past his nose. "Is that..burning... O shit! "

Sasuke scrambled out of his room sprinting into his kitchen. His eyes widened as he stared at the chaos inside.

"NARUTO!!!!"

"Morning to you to sunshine!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first one! I kinda had no idea how to start this so ya this is all just off the top of my head...

**Please review! and keep giving me ideas you have for the list! **

and I haven't decided between a happy ending or a sad one yet.. it'll be better for me to decide when i get closer to the end...


	3. Help!

Hey everyone! I first want to thank all of you who have reviewed my stories! Your awesome!

2nd All my stories have kinda been on a unofficial haitus for the school year but now that the end of school is nearing i shall be back to writing! but I need some help! I want you all to tell me what you want to see happen in my stories! Any idea will be thought about so please leave a review or message me your thoughts!

Thank you oodles! Hidden


End file.
